The structure of the faucet sold on the market, no matter whether it is a faucet or a mixing faucet, uses the conventional method to control the flow of water, that is to say, a transmission rod is used to lift or drop a washer by means of which the cross-section of the pipe is controlled, such that the flow of water can be adjusted. The common drawbacks of the conventional faucet are described as follows.
1. The conventional faucet cannot be used for long periods of time without maintenance. The washer of the conventional faucet is easily damaged, so that it is often required to replace the washer in order to prevent leakage of water. In other words, the conventional faucet is uneconomical and troublesome.
2. It is inconvenient to operate the conventional faucet, since many turns are required to open or close the faucet. Besides, when the conventional faucet has been used for a long period, a large force is needed to turn on or turn off the faucet. Moreover, it takes a long time to have the faucet repaired. In short, much time and money will be wasted. In this way, the conventional faucet is unsuitable for use in the present times and should be improved.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mixing faucet which obviates the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a durable, easily operated faucet, which uses globe valves to control the outflow of water from a hot water pipe and a cold water pipe. The structure of the globe valves according to the present invention not only can be used for the mixing faucet, but also for the other types of faucet.